nesfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Mario Bros. / Duck Hunt
Super Mario Bros. / Duck Hunt are 2 games in one NES cartridge. It was developed in 1985 for NES. Super Mario Bros. Super Mario Bros. is an NES game that was developed in 1985. The game featured Mario as the mascot of Nintendo. ''Characters '' *'Mario:' The Main character of the game. *'Luigi:' Mario's brother, And 2 player character. *'Toad:' The little mushroom guy at the Mushroom Kingdom. *'Peach:' The princess who has been kidnapped by Bowser. *'Goomba:' The Little mushroom like enemies. They can be flatten, or hit by fireball. *'Koopa Troopa:' Those turtle enemies. Some Koopas are Green, and Some are Red. The Koopa Troopa can be rolled, or hit by fireball. A glitch on 1-1 is you can lure the koopa to the bottom and jump in the sky *'Koopa Para-Troopa: ' There are also wing version of Koopa Troopa. The ones with Green shell can hop. The ones with Red shell can fly ether horizontal of vertical. *'Lakitu:' Lakitu is a Koopa like character who wears glasses and rides on the cloud. Lakitu also throws spikes. *'Spikes:' Spikes are Koopa Troopa that have sharp points on their shells. Mario cannot step on the shell, But if he is fire Mario, Mario shoot fireballs at those enemies. *'Hammer Bros.:' Hammer Bros. are those Koopa Troopa like characters that jumps and throws hammers at Mario, or Luigi. *'Buzzy Beetle:' Buzzy Beetle are similar to The Koopa Troopa, Except that they have fireproof shell. So Mario or Luigi cannot shoot fireballs at a Buzzy Beetle. *'Piranha Plant:' Those Venus Fly Trap-like, Flowers live on the Warp-pipe. They pop up sometimes to attack Mario. *'Bowser:' The main enemy and ruler of the Mushroom kingdom. After Mario defeats Bowser, He rescues Princess Peach Toadstool. ''"Alice in Wonderland" References '' Creator of the Super Mario Bros. series, Shigeru Miyamoto was a big fan of Alice in Wonderland. ''Items *'Coins''' Get 100 coins, and you get a 1-UP. *'Red Mushroom' Mario/Luigi becomes Super Mario/Luigi. *'Fire Flower' Mario/Luigi becomes Fire Mario/Luigi. *'Starman' Makes you invincible. *'Green Mushroom' Gives you a 1-UP. ''Fireworks In order to get the Fireworks, You need to clear the stage (as the second timer is at 6, 3, or 1.) Duck Hunt '''Duck Hunt' is the first NES game to use the NES Zapper light gun. You are an unseen poacher trying to shoot some ducks. ''Characters '' *'Poacher' The main unseen character who is shooting for ducks. *'Poacher's Dog '''The dog who jumps at the duck pond. And see if the poach shot some ducks. *'Ducks''' The ducks are the character you are shooting for. Round 0 causes one to move all over the place. ''Configuration ''For the The Controller: '' *'Control Pad''' - Can be used to control where the duck goes in Game A. *'A Key' - Not used *'B Key' - Not used *'Select Key' - Press to select the mode. Selecting can also be done by shooting the zapper, away from the T.V. screen. Once you have started the game, The Select key is no longer function. *'Start Key' - Press to start the game, Starting is also possible to shoot your zapper, on the Screen. In-Game play, The Start key pauses the game. *'Cursor - '''Shoot with the NES Zapper Game Play ''There are three modes in the game. '' *'GAME A''' - 1 Duck. On this mode you need to shoot 1 duck at a time. Shoot 1 duck 10 times to get a perfect score. If you miss, The sky turns from blue to red and the "Fly Away" sign will appear. Then the poacher's dog will laugh at you. If you don't have enough ducks under the line, you lose and the game is over. *'GAME B' - 2 Ducks. Similar to GAME A. Except that there are 2 ducks at a time. *'GAME C' - Clay Shooting. On this mode, you shoot clay pidgeons. There is no dog. Category:NES Games Category:NES Zapper Light Gun Games Category:Games